The present invention relates to novel acylated indane compounds and compositions having a fragrant musk-like aroma, and to processes for their preparation.
Musk fragrances are in great demand for use in various products such as in perfumes, colognes, cosmetics, soaps and others. However, natural musk, which is obtained from the Asian musk deer, is extremely scarce and is quite expensive. Accordingly, fragrance chemists have spent considerable time searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate this natural musk scent.
As a result of these research efforts, a number of different synthetic musks have been discovered. Among such synthetic compounds are the acetyl indanes described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,908, compounds of the formulas ##STR2## which may be employed, if desired, in combination with acetyl tetrahydronaphthalenes of the formula ##STR3## Similarly, Fehr et al., Helvetica Chimica Acta, Vol. 72, pp. 1537-1553 (1989) discusses such synthetic musks as those of the formula ##STR4## wherein R is either H or CH.sub.3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,748 discloses formylated and acetylated indane musks, including those of the formulas ##STR5##
Other acetyl indanes, such as 6-acetyl-1,1,3,3,5-pentamethylindane, 5-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane and 6-acetyl-5-ethyl-1,1,2,3,3-pentamethylindane, are disclosed in French Patent No. 1,392,804 (as reported in Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 63, p. 1681d (1965)).
Cobb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,573, also discusses certain indane compounds.
European Patent Publication 0 301 375 A2 describes formylated tetralins, such as 1,1,2,4,4-pentamethyl-6-formyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, and their utility as synthetic musks.
The foregoing references also describe methods for the preparation of indane compounds. For example, Cobb et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,572 discloses a process for the alkylation of aromatic compounds with olefinic compounds in the presence of a catalyst consisting essentially of aluminum halide and elemental iodine. Examples of aromatic compounds described as suitable for use in the process include para-cymene, and olefinic compounds discussed include 2,3-dimethyl-2-butene, isobutylene and neohexene. A mixture of olefinic compounds can also be employed, in which case it is noted that one of the olefins may function as a sacrificial agent.
New and or better musk aroma compounds, as well as methods for their preparation, are needed. The present invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.